Tricking and Sneaking
by weasleytwin101
Summary: Hermione decides to show Harry how to trick on Halloween night. Tricking professors and sneaking around begins now!


Happy Halloween! Enjoy this little 2 part fiction that I am writing! Part 2 will be up sometime in the next day or so. Enjoy this part for now and please review!

The Corridors at Midnight Part 1: Tricking

"Ouch, Harry watch where you're walking!"

"Sorry, Hermione, but you do realize that we're getting a little big for this cloak,"

"I know that, but you still should watch where you're walking!" mumbled Hermione. She had to agree that James Potter's invisibility cloak was a little small now for the two of them, and it just didn't fit over all of the trio anymore, which was why Ron wasn't along on this midnight outing. Well, and also because they couldn't get him to wake up for more than four seconds before he started snoring again.

Harry smiled to himself and playfully tugged on Hermione's hair, "You should really be more worried about being quiet than about me stepping on your feet. Unless you want Filch to catch us before we get to the North Tower?"

Hermione sighed. She still couldn't believe that she had agreed to this. Maybe it was that annoying grin and those puppy eyes that Harry used to get her to do what he wanted. Whatever caused her to agree, here she was, Halloween night, sneaking up to North Tower, and attempting to clue Harry in on the "trick" part of the Muggle saying "Trick or Treat." Being the muggle-born witch that she was, she had always gone Trick or Treating with her parents when she was younger. Harry, on the other hand, had never been Trick or Treating in his entire life thanks to his fabulous relatives, and he wanted to know what all the fuss was about. Given that Hogwarts wasn't able to offer the treats, Harry had decided that doing the "tricking" part would be enough. And who better to trick than Professor Trelawny!

"Hermione? What exactly are you planning to do once we get to the Tower? You haven't told me yet," Harry whispered. All he could see was a bag that Hermione carried while he held the Invisibility cloak over them.

"Oh, a little of this and that," she answered mischievously, "You'll find out when we get up there."

Harry chuckled to himself. No matter how much Hermione complained about rule breaking, he knew that she was having fun. Why wouldn't she be when she could finally get revenge on her least favorite professor?

They finally made it up to the North Tower and Harry climbed up the ladder first, followed closely by Hermione. After making sure that the coast was clear, Harry turned around and offered a hand to help Hermione up with her bag of stuff. This handgrabbing unexpectedly caused a slight, pleasant tingling between their hands, which of course puzzled the friends. After a second or two of staring, Harry recovered first and dragged Hermione over to one of the tables and tried to swipe the bag from her.

This didn't work, of course, and Hermione just swatted his hand away while opening the bag on her own. After pulling out a rather odd assortment of items ranging from toilet paper to some canisters that looked like they would spray something, she beckoned Harry over to the table.

"Alright Harry, first we'll start with the toilet paper," she explained as she handed him a roll, "You can basically drape it and throw it around wherever you want. After that we'll move onto this," and she held up one of the canisters, "This is called silly sting. It's fairly harmless, but is annoying to clean up," and she continued to explain every last item she had in her bag, which included whipped cream, water balloons, and several other muggle prank stuff.

The twosome then proceeded with their "tricking" of Professor Trelawny's classroom. Amazingly, no major mishaps occurred besides some whipped cream in Hermione's hair thanks to a certain Mr. Potter, until Hermione decided that in order to reach a potential silly string spot she needed to climb up on top of a chair… that was on top of another chair, on top of a table. Needless to say our normally intelligent Hermione began to tumble downward at a rapid pace after losing what small amount of balance she had.

Lucky for her that her handsome, strong, fast-reflexed, Quidditch-playing, best friend caught her before she managed to break any bones. The two stared at each other for a split second wondering what that weird, but very sweet, tingling that was shooting through their limbs was caused by before the chairs decided to follow Hermione to the floor. Unfortunately for the chairs, no handsome, strong, fast-reflexed, Quidditch-playing, best friends were there to save them from breaking and making an extremely loud BANG!

Now that snapped Harry and Hermione to their senses! Harry set Hermione back on her feet quickly and glanced at Trelawny's bedroom door. Several curses and swears were heard coming from the room, followed by footsteps.

"Uh oh…" whispered Harry. Immediately Hermione fearfully gathered all of their prank-making devices and stuffed them back in her bag as Harry proceeded to run to the trap door. Quickly following him, Hermione caught up and she scrambled down the ladder while Harry held the trap door open for her. Harry started to follow just as Trelawny cracked her bedroom door open, and he raced down the ladder before she could glimpse him.

Upon reaching the bottom of the ladder, Harry and Hermione raced down the corridor and made several turns in order to avoid being followed by Trelawny. Unfortunately for them, one of their turns brought them right in front of Mrs. Norris. Harry and Hermione remained completely still, hoping that the old cat hadn't heard their sprinting earlier. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes widened impossibly and she started to back away from Mrs. Norris, seizing Harry's hand fearfully and pulling him with her. Wondering why she was risking movement when they were invisible, he turned to whisper just as she snapped at him.

"Harry, you forgot your cloak in Trelawny's classroom! Come on, we've got to hide!"

Duhn duhn duhhhhhhhhhhh... Part 2 will be up soon! While you're waiting for it you could shameless plug go read and review my other stories! end shameless plug Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!!!


End file.
